Fruits Basket Alternative
by Sharon Rainsworth1
Summary: Everything happens differently from manga and anime. My version, I DO NOT OWN ANY THING! Enjoy .
1. Chapter 1

**Fruits Basket Intro**

**A/N**

**HELLO EVERYBODY! ^.^ I am writing quite a few stories at the same time, so please don't judge me if I don't update fast enough, but I still need your reviews and support TO update at least. Thanks!**

**~~Hanon ^.^**

Tohru Honda was a normal child, adorable, extremely polite and happy, with both of her parents with her. Until her dad (as she was told) died of a sickness. That left her and her mom, Kyoko-San the "Red Butterfly" alone. Everything was A-OK until one day in high school when Tohru didn't wish her mother a safe journey to work, and her mom died In a car accident. Tohru lived with her grandpa until some people came over and she had to move out and live in a tent. Two people, Yuki and Shigure follow her by mistake and ask her to live with them. Until she finds out a very terrible and big secret...Everyone in the Sohma family (well only 12 members) have been cursed with the bodies of the animals in the Chinese Zodiac! Every time Tohru finds out another family member and what animal they are. With everyone she hopes that one day she can be counted as a Sohma even though she's a Honda.

**A/N**

**In this book you can more easily tell that Kyo-Kun doesn't hate Tohru as much as the original. And instead of them finally loving each other in the 23rd book, here it's going to be more...well faster sorta. **

**~~Hanon ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappy 1: A Little Meeting**

**A/N**

**Heyy everyone hope u enjoy the book! Remember this is Alternative, so don't expect too much from the book!**

"Mom!" "M-Mom!" Tohru cried out. "Ah, yes Tohru-chan, I am right here!" Kyoko-San stepped out from the kitchen and revealed herself to her near to tears 3 year-old daughter. "Mommy!" Tohru went and gave her mother a big hug. "Mama the boys all chased me again!" "Ooh my poor princess. Next time we should teach those meanies a lesson! Okay sweetie?" Tohru nodded then buried her face into her mother's skirt. The boys in her school keep teasing her and chasing her. It was probably because she wasn't too bright, and was often fooled. In the front of the house, they both hear the turning of keys then the door opening. "Daddy!" Tohru left her mother and ran for her father. "Hello Tohru, how was school today? Were the boys chasing you again?" Tohru nodded. She clung to her father's pant legs. "Katsuya should we go and tell those boys' parents about all this?" "No Kyoko. It will cause trouble and then the boys will trouble Tohru even more."

_ding dong! _Kyoko went to answer the door. "Well if it isn't Jari! Come in, come in. Tohru! Kyo-kun is here to play!" Small Kyo, walked up to everyone and murmured hello. Tohru looked at him with big eyes. She was getting cautious about boys, even Kyo. "Come kids, go to the back yard and play." Katsuya gently pushed both children outside. He closed the screen door after them and sighed. "Kyoko, when and how did you meet him? I know you've mentioned him plenty of times but you have never exactly spoke about how you know him..." "Ah yes! I met him when he had gotten lost and was almost crying. Apparently his mother lost him in a crowd and was no where to be found! So I took him home and after the crowd died down, I made him lead me the way to his home and personally give him back to his mother. But the strange thing is that she looked terribly upset when he came back home, and not in the way like she is about to scold him."

"Tohru-San! Come and get me!" Kyo was running around with Tohru chasing him. They were having fun, but Kyo still had to make sure she didn't get too Close to him, or he might transform into his cursed cat form. He just nearly escaped the last time. "Hahaha I will get you Kyo-Kun! Heeheehee!" Kyo runs over to the big Cherry Blossom Tree and scampers up it. "Aw Kyo no fair!" Tohru started to whimper and Kyo immediately climbed down from the tree. "Tohru, are you ok? Look I came down from the tree! Hey stop crying! Please stop crying!" Tohru wiped her eyes then smacked Kyo on the arm. "Hey.." "Tagged you Kyo-Kun! Hahaha! I win!" Tohru ran around then finally stopped to rest under the tree. Kyo ran over to her, but tripped on a rock on the way. _Oh God no. If Tohru sees me, we are OVER! _Kyo falls onto Tohru, but he turns into a cat, he kicks some petals and dirt into Tohru's eyes. _Sorry Tohru, but I can't let you see me. Hatori will erase your memory. _As a cat, Kyo grabbed his clothes in his mouth then ran off with his cat agility. Tohru wiped all the dirt off of her face and brushed the petals out of her hair. "Kyo-kun? Where are you? Oh I see, we're playing hide and seek! Ok, I will find you!" Tohru walked around her yard looking for Kyo. Meanwhile, Kat Kyo had jumped the fence around the Honda's yard and went hiding in in tree. When he changed back, he was of course completely naked. He yanked on his under wear and rushed to put his pants back on. But right before he put his shirt on, Kyo suddenly lost his balance in the tree then tumbled down to the ground. Shirtless, you could see his already muscular body from work out. Shuddering at the thought of a Sohma suddenly walking around the corner, Kyo climbed back up the tree to retrieve his shirt. He jumped down, completely dressed, and hurried off back to the Honda house hold. Tohru caught him by surprise by saying she found him and now it was time for her to try to find him. "Tohru, Kyo! Someone is here for Kyo!" _Who would be here for me? _

"Konichiwa!" Tohru yelled as she ran down the little hall towards the stranger. There was a man there, his hair pulled back in a ponytail. He wore martial arts clothing, and had kind eyes and smile. "Oh Shishou! Whaddya doing here? Wait first of all, how did you know where I was you stalker?!" Shishou just laughed. "You gave me address dumb cat." "HEY YOU!" Kyo charged towards his Shishou with a fist drawn back. Shishou just held up a hand and stopped Kyo dead in his tracks. _Aww wow! Kyo-kun is soo fast and strong! But so is his Shishou,... _Tohru started at the boys, gleams in her eyes and clearly fangirling. "Ahem. Mrs. Honda?" Tohru's mom looked up and stuttered " Huh? O-Oh Go-Goumen! But please call me Kyoko!" Shishou nodded. "Thank you for having Kyo here. Has he been a bother?" Kyo felt his ears and face redden. A few days ago, Tohru and him went exploring and had gotten lost. Tohru was freaking out and Kyo had to call Kyoko to find them. Kyoko looked over at Kyo, and saw his red face. She quietly giggled and said "Oh no, nothing at all! He gives Tohru company and protects her. That is what I wanted for her. Arigato Shishou-san."

Shishou smiled. "It's ok, no need to thank me. But I must bring Kyo home now. Goumen." "O-KAY JARI! Time to go home! Kyo looked at her in an irratated look. "Why are you so happy woman?" Shishou just shook his head. "Come Kyo. Sayunara!" "SAYUNARA KYO-KUN!"

_Later that night..._


End file.
